Diary
by WaningMoon
Summary: Warning: Contains HBP spoilers! It's after HBP, and everyone's going nuts trying to figure out what's going to happen next. One by one, they all turn to one thing: Diaries.
1. Pansy Parkinson

**A/N: This is a one-shot fic unless you guys want more! (Which you probably won't…)**

**Pansy's Diary**

**Summary: After HBP. Pansy hasn't heard from Draco since Dumbledore's funeral, and she's worried. She turns to the only one left: her diary. Warning: Contains HBP spoilers!

* * *

**

Dear Diary

It's been three weeks since Dumbledore died. Three weeks since I last saw Draco. I've been sending him owls, but every owl that I send to him comes back with the letter I sent out. I haven't gotten a single reply from him, and I'm really getting worried. Today at least I decided to send out my personal owl, Athena, my best. Hopefully she'll find him. Oh, god, I'm so worried. I really hope nothing's happened to him.

Why is this happening to me? Why now? This stuff only happens in the Muggle world, and only in those stupid things…what are they called again? Oh, right. Moo-veez. Whatever those are. They don't happen in real life. At least not to me. Pansy Parkinson, witch. Not as good as that stupid Mudblood, though. God, she gets on my nerves so much!

I haven't eaten or slept properly in three weeks. I think I've lost weight. Everytime I look in the mirror I see someone I don't know. A pale, pale girl with dark eyes and black hair that makes her face look paler than it is, who's really thin. That isn't me. But it is. I've changed now. I've actually got bags under my eyes! I guess I'm a little relieved that Draco isn't here to see me like this.

Everyone thinks what me and Draco have is based on nothing but looks. Or that's what the rumors say, at any rate. But it's way deeper than that. With him I can actually be myself, and not be the person behind the mask. Although I still do wear a mask. Just…not as much as when I'm with other people. Everyone thinks Draco is pure evil, blah, blah. He's not. He's anything but. At least, with me he is.

Oh, why even bother? Saying all this won't bring him back…Will it? God, if only I could hear from him. Knowing he's alright will be more than enough for me.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was it! Short, but hey, it's not too shabby…is it? Read and review please!**


	2. Ron Weasley

**A/N: Hi all! I was so inspired by the review that I decided to bring you guys more! And now we continue 'Diary' with…**

**Ron Weasley**

Dear Diary

I'm back home in the Burrow now. Feels a little good to be back. But something's different now. I can feel it. Maybe not right now, but soon. Something's happening. And it's not just Dumbledore's death either.

The Death Eaters attacked the school, Malfoy disappeared, and Harry's become a hermit now. He's staying with us, on Mum's insistence, but he's locked himself up in his room now. He won't even come out when Fred and George and Bill and Charlie come back and we asked him to join us for a game of Quidditch. No one knows what he's doing.

Except for me and Ginny.

He let me see it. It's really weird, though. It's basically a bunch of scenarios. Like how You-Know-Who and Harry will finally battle it out. Harry's losing his mind, big time. Of course, he refuses to admit it.

I've been writing to Hermione, and she's been writing back. She says she'll come over soon. We've been discussing Harry, but none of us know what to do about him. Hermione says he should see a psycho…psyche…psychiatro…a shrink. Some Muggle person. Hermione says a shrink's a person you go to when you need therapy. Harry doesn't need therapy.

Hermione. I've been thinking a lot about her lately. I keep wishing she could come sooner. Would you believe I'm counting down the days to her arrival!

I'm not the only one. Ginny's longing for some female company. Ginny…She's been spending a lot of time with Harry too. It's strange, really, that he lets her in more often than he lets me in. I get the feeling something's going on between them. Luckily it's Harry and not Dean or someone else.

Anyway, I've been trying to prepare for the NEWTs. Charlie's been helping me, but it's hard to concentrate when all you can think about is the confrontation with You-Know-Who. It's going to happen eventually. I try not to think about it, but I can't help it: Only one can actually survive…What if it's not Harry?

Bloody hell. Fred and George are coming up. If they see this I'm as good as dead. Let's see…Where can I hide this?


	3. Draco Malfoy

**A/N: Some of the things mentioned in this chapter are not found in the UK edition of HBP, which I have, but are instead left out and in the American edition.**

**Draco Malfoy**

Dear Diary

I have never sunk this low before. And it's all Professor Snape's fault. He killed Dumbledore when I was supposed to, and then he brought me to the Muggle world, and now here I am, the famous (or infamous, depending on how you look at it) Draco Malfoy, hiding out in a Muggle home, under the alias of Benjamin Smith. And Snape's my 'uncle', Steven Smith.

If Potter and his little friends saw me now they'd be laughing till their heads fell off.

I can't believe Snape made me do this. The worst part is that Mother agreed to let me hide out in the Muggle world. Stupid woman. But I guess it's partly my fault too. If I hadn't faltered when I had to kill Dumbledore I wouldn't be here.

It's strange how I can still remember Dumbledore's words, even three weeks after Snape killed him. He said that You-Know-Who couldn't kill me if I was dead. That no one would be surprised that I had died trying to kill him. That he could protect my mother and father as well. Why? Why would he say that? He knew I couldn't do it. He knew I couldn't kill him. And I think Snape knew it too. Maybe that's why he killed Dumbledore. Maybe all this was planned before.

Then that means that maybe Dumbledore isn't dead. Then why am I hiding?

Wait. That also means that Snape wasn't working for You-Know-Who. It was all set-up. He pretended to, under Dumbledore's orders. He's been lying to me for three weeks. Did Mother know too, then? No. No, I don't think she did. She never would have allowed it.

But what if I'm wrong? What if Snape really did kill Dumbledore? You know how sometimes you feel like a bucket of ice-cold water has been poured down your stomach? I'm having that feeling now. This doesn't make sense. Nothing does. Not anymore. Things were simpler when I didn't have to worry about…all this. Everything that's happened. Things were simpler when I didn't have to constantly look over my back, as though waiting for You-Know-Who to find me and kill me. Never did I jump at any tiny sound. Never did I have nights as sleepless as those I've had for the past three weeks.

Sometimes, when I can't sleep, I wish You-Know-Who would just find me and kill me. Because then, at least, things would be…better, I guess. Since I wouldn't have to keep looking over my shoulder, wondering if that man in the black coat is Him in disguise…

**A/N: I know, this chapter was crap, but it's a little hard doing Draco. And I'm not feeling quite up to my usual writing standard today, so maybe that's why this chapter didn't come out good…Oh, well. I hope you guys appreciated it though!**


	4. Lord Voldemort

**Voldemort**

Dear Diary

The fool.

He thinks I don't know that it wasn't him who killed Dumbledore. What does he think I am? That useless Malfoy child. And now Snape has him in hiding. They think I have no idea where they are.

Fools.

It would be so simple to send a Death Eater or two to kill them. But I have to admit that I'm intrigued to find out what they will do next. When I attack Hogwarts myself. Just a few months from now. Whose side will they be on? Will they have the guts to be on the victorious side? Or will they rise against me like the others who think they can defeat me?

For sixteen, nearly seventeen years I have waited to kill the legendary Harry Potter. Just saying his name is enough to sicken me. What will he do, now that his one and only _protector_ is dead? No doubt he will want revenge on me for killing his parents. But how will he do it? Does he really think that a school full of amateur wizards can really defeat me and my Death Eaters? Me, the great Lord Voldemort?

Fools. I am surrounded by them.

Especially Wormtail.

No, he is no fool. He is a coward. The lowest of the low. He is without doubt under the impression that if he works for me, _pretends_ to be my most **_loyal_** servant, I can do him no harm.

Ah, he is a fool, to think such thoughts. Once I take over the wizarding world he shall be the first to die at my hands.

Just think: a few months from now I shall be Lord Voldemort, supreme ruler of the wizarding world. And the fools from Hogwarts don't stand a chance against me, regardless of what they think.

How it saddens me to think that the school that raised me, made me who I am, _turned me away_ when I appealed for a job, the students of that very school will not graduate. Pity. If anything is to be judged by the number of Death Eaters who actually returned after the last attack, they have the potential to be great witches and wizards.

Which is another reason why they must not live. If they do live and they do not join my army, it could well result in my death. But then again, if they live and _join_ my army, they might rebel against me, and that could _still_ lead to my demise.

Well, at least now I'm sure they must all die.


End file.
